irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Invader Daxlek
G'bye! I've made it quite clear on my page that i'm leaving this wiki. And possibly the enitre Invader ZIM Fandom.. Why? Because there are much better things than Invader ZIM like Doctor Who and Homestuck. But Why leave the Wiki? Because I never really roleplay or contribute to it anymore... or at all in general, really. So, Uhm... G'bye. RIP Invader Daxlek Another new member leaves before they become part of the wikia. That's new 11 users now that left/went inactive,and counting. RIP GIR! That movie is some kind of government spying tool! Quickly,EAT IT! (talk) 16:30, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Awh, Cheer up. I'll still visit the wiki every now and then. I mean, it'd be a shame to just leave all you nice people. Y'know for an IZ wiki, you all have quite a nice community. Invader Daxlek (talk) 05:17, September 12, 2015 (UTC)Daxlek RIP? To be honest, I never did much on this wiki anyway. I mean, I just sorta floated in the background of everything. I mean, you were all nice enough to invite me to chat, n' RPs, and lots of other stuff... But it seems like I just... y'know... didnt participate. I actually never considered myself a true member of this wiki. I only visited from time to time... and by that I mean I visit at least every 5 months. Now, i'm going to talk a little more on why i'm leaving. Yeah, yeah- kinda said, inactivity stuff, y'know. Basically, here are my reasons: The Invader ZIM fandom hasn't been doing well lately. I mean, it has sooo many awesome fan projects in the works such as the IZ DOOM MOVIE! and it's many comics being published as of the current date, however- aside from that... it's all just a little... "meh." Let me explain: This is what I like to call a: "dead state" when a fandom has been reduced to a few people scattered across the internet who are only keeping the (cancelled show/old comic book/old tv show) alive by using memes and discussing RPs from time to time, it means the fandom is pretty much dead, yet activities are still going on. Lets face it people, this is a doomed fandom. I know- the comics are supposed to be a huuuge change... but in all honesty, they're not that good. Not because it isnt animated, but rather because they're just... boring. I mean, they arent as serious as the old show. It's basically just Zim & Dib and a few minor characters put into "wacky situations" and no real main story line-relevant events occuring. So, in other words- my first reason is this fandom is dead. "DOOMED! I SAY!" heheheh... oh ZIM. You will forever haunt my nightmares. Not only is the fandom/fanbase dying, but others are rising. There are lots of shows out there much like ZIM that are doing much better. Even Oney has a Rick & Morty comic alongside ZIM! (Or at least I think) Same with all the other shows/comics. And here's reason two: Im bored of ZIM. I mean, really- I've loved ZIM since it came out. And if it werent for that one day I was searching the internet while at a Bubba Gump's Shrimp, I would NEVER have remembered ZIM! I forgot about the show, and when I found it once again, I OBSESSED over it for a quite long period of time. But... since ZIM is a cancelled show with two seasons... I simply drifted away from it. Dont get me wrong, I'll still watch an episode when I really want to, and I still know pretty much all there IS to know about ZIM, but uh... im just not really intrested in it. For example, I am now the member of several other fandoms/fanbases BESIDES ZIM such as Homestuck, Doctor Who, Steven Universe, Ace Attorney, etc. And I value each of them alot. However... I value IZ the least because it's gotten boring, and dull- and theres just nothing really "new" coming out. I mean... there is new stuff but... It's just not impressive tbh. In conclusion, I can produce a wall of text by snapping my fingers. I am a magic wizard. Behold my magic robes. No wait, that wasnt the lesson- The lesson was Invader ZIM is awesome, but fanbases die. And I fear ZIM is going to soon. Which is why I left... ALSO DONT FORGET THAT HUGE WALL OF TEXT FULL OF SO MANY OTHER REASONS. I'll still visit the wiki from time to time, just every once in a while. Uh... anyway, G'bye, once again! Invader Daxlek (talk) 05:31, September 12, 2015 (UTC)Daxlek Eh, see. All fanbases die though. Soon enough, all of those shows will be cancelled, and people will stop talking about them. I wouldn't go with a "flee once it's dead" possiblity, because you'd be switching fandoms left and right. That's just my two cents though, do what you want. Invader Jib 06:04, September 12, 2015 (UTC) "I mean, they arent as serious as the old show." ...the show was never serious in the first place based rng (talk) 07:08, September 12, 2015 (UTC) seriousness yeah invader zim never really handled its plots in a serious manner well I'm not saying it handled them like some sort of full on comedy show but you know what I mean I mean have you seen issue #2 yet? It gets pretty dramatic and yet has a funny twist in the end. Plus of course the comic isn't plot heavy,it's still in issue two. It's barely started. Care for a Game of Interdimensional Chess? (talk) 17:42, September 12, 2015 (UTC) As for invader zim becoming boring,I usually just rp on this wikia when that happens. Because when we rp we're making something new,you know? I mean we treat our rps around here as if it's it's own show/series and has a deep plot and continunity. And it's pretty different from the show,being that it takes place five irken years in the future and the plot doesn't even center around Earth at all. That's pretty much the only reason I haven't died of boredom and left the fandom. Well that and the new comics,but it's mostly the first thing. Care for a Game of Interdimensional Chess? (talk) 17:49, September 12, 2015 (UTC)